homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
073016 - Tired and Insulted
timorousTraveler TT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 20:18 -- TT: I haVe no idea why bu7 somehow eVen your 7roll7ag giVes off a feeling 7ha7 whoeVer you're 7alking 7o should be afraid TT: so, good on you for 7ha7 I suppose. TA: thanks heliux..... TA: just what i.... need right now......... TA: i really appreciate.... this..... TT: no problem. i of course didn'7 jus7 con7ac7 you for 7his. TT: im 7alking 7o you soley because we should be responsible. TT: and... TT: oh 7his feels weird 7o 7ype i did no7 men7ally prep myself enough for 7his. TT: we need 7o work 7oge7her. TA: who.... are you trying to convince here, heliux......... TA: me or yourself?..... TT: I can 7ry and fail 7o conVince bo7h you and me a7 7he same 7ime. TT: I can mul7i7ask. TT: bu7 yeah. TT: you're 7he 7ime player now. TA: i.... don't care heliux..... TT: well, you should. TA: tell that to the me who existed.... before.... killing nyarla..... TT: i would, bu7 i can'7 go back in 7ime. i'm 7alking 7o 7he sligh7ly-less-murdery person in 7he session who jus7 so happens 7o be able 7o do 7ha7. TA: i can't go back in time..... TA: i destroy iy..... TA: it*..... TT: I don'7 care, all I care is 7ha7 you can do 7ime rela7ed nonsense of some sor7. TT: back when you were a hope player, we could haVe jus7 gone on no7 working 7oge7her eVer. swell 7imes. TT: bu7, you're 7he only 7ime player any of us can 7rus7 now. TA: i'm still a hope player......... TA: i....'m.... just also.... a time player..... TT: and 7ime and space are kinda super powerful 7oge7her-- well, yes TT: youre bo7h. which is weird, bu7 i7s wha7 you are. TA: i'm both yes and it's weird..... TA: but i cheated, so i'm getting.... what i deserve..... TT: yeah yeah, eVeryone who chea7ed is gonna haVe karma punch 7hem 7o dea7h, I know 7his. TT: ignoring 7ha7 fac7 for now, you're our only 7ime player from now up un7il you die. wheneVer 7ha7'll be. TT: so, again. TA: my death.... won't come any.... time soon, yellowblood..... TA: don't count.... your cluckbeasts.... before.... they've hatched..... TT: perfec7. TT: can we jus7 agree 7ha7 af7er you do maim me once, we can 7ry 7o do 7eam s7uff? TT: some7imes? TT: space is a powerful 7ool, and so is 7ime. 7oge7her, 7hey're 7ough 7o bea7. TA: i....'ve been ordered.... not to kill you..... TA: as.... much as i....'d like to......... TT: 7he o7her aliVe 7ime players are eVen worse 7han you on 7he murder fron7. so, 7hanks for 7he res7rain7 i really appricia7e i7. TT: can we 7ry 7o direc7 your desire 7o kill me and direc7 i7 oVer a7 mr fedora or someone else? TT: eVen7ually, a7 leas7? TT: i'd help, jus7 saying. TA: he didn't try to kill.... me..... TA: just a few minutes ago..... TA: at least i think it.... was a.... few minutes ago..... TT: okay well if no7 him, 7hen... i don'7 know, underlings or some7hing? use 7ime and space 7o kill imps? TA: who knows..... TA: is this.... conversation going somewhere other than you begging me.... to help..... TT: nah. hey, pi7ching 7he idea of coopera7ion was wor7h a sho7. TT: no ma77er how unrealis7ic giVen 7he circums7ances. TA: wow..... TA: i think i'm.... insulted..... TA: thanks..... TT: im on a roll for insul7ing highbloods la7ely, i should s7op 7ha7. TA: yes you should..... TT: you're welcome regardless. TA: it'll.... get you killed.... if you don't..... TT: you're 7elling me 7ha7 like I don'7 already know. TT: anyway, hopefully I'll see you... neVer. TT: bye. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 20:35 -- Category:Heliux Category:Lorcan